Such multi-tools are known, for example, from EP 2 596 878 A, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,471, from JP 09-108942 A and from JP 2010-017797 A. A further tool is known from US 2011/0116881 A1.
DE 10 2005 005 214 A1 discloses a further multi-tool, a machine tool and a method of machining workpieces, in particular metal sheets. A multi-tool is also known from DE 10 2014 224 094 A1. JP 2008-23575 A discloses a punch device.